Finally
by jennytork
Summary: Set directly after 8.02's "What's Up, Tiger Mommy?" The brothers finally visit the Grand Canyon!


FINALLY

THEN

"You know, all this driving back and forth cross country... you know, I've never been to the Grand Canyon."

"I mean, you're stuck in the car with me eight hours a day every single day...I play the same five albums over and over – and I sing along- I-I know I'm annoying..."

"I know we're not mates Kevin, but one word of advice? Run. Run far, and run fast. Because the Winchesters, they have a habit of using people up, and watching them die bloody. "

NOW

Sam shut the laptop abruptly and shifted position. "You know what?"

Dean's lips were pursed as he worked on their other laptop – the one the Trans had accidentally left behind when they had bolted after the disastrous auction. "Hm?" he asked distractedly.

Sam put a note of urgency into his voice. "Dean!"

Hearing that note, Dean's head shot up. "...huh?"

"Are you listening to me now?"

Dean's eyes raked Sam. Seeing no physical distress, he turned back to the computer and saved his session before turning back to face his brother. "Yeah – sorry about that. What is it?"

Sam sighed, looking down at his own computer and running his fingers along the edge. "We need a break."

"A break?" Dean scoffed. "What we _need_ is to find where the Trans vanished to before Crowley—"

"And how are we gonna do that when we're just spinning our wheels? Dean – we're both exhausted!

Mentally, physically, emotionally – we need to rest and recharge!"

"You had a whole _year_ to rest, Sam!"

"And you _didn't,"_ Sam countered. "You _need_ to, Dean. Come on." After a beat or two of silent staring, he added, "Please."

Dean groaned, his shoulders slumping. "Fine. What are we-"

Sam held up a hand, breaking into a broad grin. "Leave it to me, Dean. I have just the place."

"Oh, yeah? Where's that?"

Sam shook his head. "Uh-uh. Let me surprise you for once."

Dean threw up his hands and turned back to the laptop. "Fine. We'll go on this – thing to – wherever the hell you're plotting." He cocked an eyebrow and looked sidelong at Sam. "But it better be good."

Sam's grin stayed for hours as he planned and plotted, making phone call after phone call and plunking down fake card after fake card.

Dean thought the sight of that happy, open grin might just be worth the whole uncertainty of having his near future planned out for him.

It was one thing when angels, demons and crazies thought they had his future mapped out.

It was another thing altogether when it was Sammy doing it.

SPN SPN SPN

Watching his brother sleeping peacefully in the hotel room - _not_ a motel room – bed, Sam felt his face ache from all the smiling he had been doing.

It had been a wonderful two days. Sam had driven the last way, and Dean's expression when he realised just _where_ they were heading had made everything worth it.

Sam had been right. Dean had spontaneously reverted to six or seven years old when the signs began to say "GRAND CANYON".

The huge emerald eyes when Sam pulled up to a three-star hotel and the hushed awe in his single "...Sammy?" had warmed Sam to the core. He knew Dean's hedonistic side wouldn't refuse a long hot shower with perfect water pressure and room service – once the room was warded, that is.

He had been completely correct. He'd delighted Dean when he ordered burgers and fries for them after Dean's shower.

Dean had even eaten the small side salad that came with the meal – Sam had ordered catalina dressing for his big brother. It looked enough like ketchup that Dean had accepted it.

With his belly full of hot burger, fries salted _just right,_ and cold beer, Dean had drifted into a peaceful sleep between crisp, new sheets.

And the next morning, after a huge breakfast, they had headed out to the Canyon. The sheer awe on Dean's face made up Sam's mind. This was where they should have come long before.

He knew he'd be planning more vacations in their future.

Of course, being brothers, there was always teasing fodder. This day, Dean had provided it when he'd strode confidently out onto the Skywalk that jutted out over the rim of the Canyon...

...looked down...

...and had practically _sprinted_ back off.

Sam was a good little brother, though. He managed to hold his tongue about that one until they were away from the crowd. And he thoroughly enjoyed the "Shut up!" he got in reply.

After doing the requisite "touristy" things, they had enjoyed a meal of steak and potatoes and soup – and pie – before retiring back to the hotel.

Sam watched Dean sleeping with a smile on his lips, and couldn't resist the smile of his own. Today had been great fun.

He was excited to find out what Dean would think of tomorrow's trip down the trails to the bottom of the Grand Canyon itself...

END


End file.
